Cancion de cuna
by SombrayClaroOscuro
Summary: Después de un caso difícil McGee regresa a casa para tener una conversación con la persona que mas quiere en el mundo.


**Nota: No soy ni sere nunca dueña de NCIS ni de ninguno de sus personajes, por mas que desee tener a McGee en mi casa, nunca pasara. ****No estoy haciendo dinero con esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

El de esta semana había sido un caso en particular difícil para todo el equipo pero en especial para McGee. Un comandante naval había decidido matar a sus tres hijos para darle una lección a su esposa cuando esta decidió dejarlo. Lo había hecho parecer como el acto de un loco que había entrado a su casa a robar, solo para que esta se compadeciera yvolviera a su lado. Tim no podía entender como un padre podía ser capaz de hacerle algo así a sus hijos. La imagen del más pequeño, de tan solo cuatro años no podía salir de su cabeza.

Después de casi una semana sin dormir y trabajando a marchas forzadas por fin lograron comprobar que el Comandante era culpable. McGee no podía borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Gibbs lo destrozo en la sala de interrogación, al menos los niños tendrían justicia.

De camino a casa su mente paso de la pobre madre de los pequeños, a su novia embarazada. El ni siquiera conocía a su bebe, y ya lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Por eso McGee no podía entender cómo era posible que el Comandante hubiera destruido su felicidad solo por un arranque de celos.

Cuando llego a su casa eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, entro haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su mujer y sonrió al ver que a pesar de tener más de 8 meses de embarazo aun tenía las energías y el amor para prepárale la cena. McGee comió su sándwich perdido en sus pensamientos y en cuanto termino subió a su cuarto.

La imagen que lo recibió lo desarmo. Ella era ante sus ojos la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, pero verla dormir con su enorme barriga al aire la hacía perfecta. No pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, todavía no entendía que había hecho para merecer tantas cosas buenas. Por mas que lo intento no pudo detener el impulso y se acerco. Puso su mano suavemente sobre el enorme vientre y comenzó a susurrar.

_"Hola, puede alguien escucharme ahí. Hola bebe puedes oírme. Soy tu papa, aun no te conozco pero creeme te quiero todavía mas por eso. Quiero que sepas que para tu mama y para mi tu eres la bendición mas grande, que te vamos a querer y a cuidar como a nadie. Te prometo que nunca te voy a lastimar, que voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que te voy a dejar ser libre para que tomes tus decisiones, nadie aprende hasta que se equivoca, pero voy a estar ahí a cada paso del camino para sostener tu mano cuando me necesites." _

_"Muchas gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, tu eres la razón por la cual tu mami y yo decidimos estar juntos, si no fuera por ti tal vez jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro. Sabes ella y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Pero ninguno de los dos pensó que podía llegar a haber algo más entre nosotros que una bonita amistad. Y de verdad como una mujer como ella podía fijarse en alguien como yo. Ella era perfecta, es perfecta, hermosa, fuerte, decidida, con voluntad de acero y un corazón de oro. Yo era solo un geek, adicto a los videojuegos y propenso a los tartamudeos. Siempre creí que mujeres como ella estaban fuera de mi liga y no podía estar más equivocado. Tu mama vio algo en mi que ni yo mismo conocía, supo ver mi fuerza y mi pasión, supo ver mis mejores cualidades. Yo supe escucharla y apoyarla sin pedir nada a cambio. Ella me enseño a luchar por lo que quiero y que la fuerza a veces no viene de los músculos sino del deseo. Como fue que pasamos a ser algo mas quien sabe. Pero cuando nos enteramos que ibas a llegar a nuestras vidas no dudamos ni un segundo en tomar la decisión de pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos. Y sabes ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Quiero que sepas que fuiste hecho con todo el amor del mundo, y que no hay nada más importante para mí que tú y tu mama. Que no hay nada en este mundo que yo no haría para defenderte de todo y de todos._"

Y con voz suave comenzó a cantar una vieja canción de cuna que su mama solia cantarle a Sarah, su hermana, cuando era bebe. Y Timothy McGee entono suavemente aquellas viejas letras hasta que el sueño, el cansancio y la felicidad lo vencieron. McGee nunca se dio cuenta que Ziva, la mujer en su vida, lo estaba escuchando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
